Hell Hath No Fury
First Airdate: October 11, 2001 Episode number 69 Episode 4.03 Written by: Krista Vernoff Directed by: Chris Long Guest Stars * Scott Mosenson as Donnie * Becky Wahlstrom as Lila Co-Starring * David Reivers as Bob Cowan * Ben Tolpin as Billy * Ken Feinberg as Demon in Black Power Usage * Demon in Black / Incinerate / Piper / Alley * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Demon in Black / Alley * Paige / TK-Orbs / Wig Piece / South Bay Social Services * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Conservatory * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Piper / Freezes / Alley / Alley (only Cole) * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Alley Door / Alley * Piper / Molecular Combusion / Car / Alley * Piper / Freezes / Alley / Alley (only Cole) * Phoebe / Levitate / Herself / Alley * One of the Furies infects Piper in the Alley. * Cole / Energy Ball / Furie / Alley * The Other two Furies smoke out. * Piper / Freezes / Crowd / In front of South Bay Social Services * Piper's strength increases when she pushes Donnie around in the Manor. * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Leo / Manor * Leo / Reconstitutes / Himself / Manor * Piper / Throws / Leo / Manor * Piper attempts to infect Donnie in the Manor * Cole / Energy Ball / Piper / Manor * Piper / Smokes Out / Herself / Manor * Leo / Heals / Donnie / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Donnie / Manor * The Furies make the mugger hear his victims' screams. * One of the furies kills the mugger. * Piper / Smokes In / Herself / Alley * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor * Paige / TK-Orb / Knife / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * The Furies make Cole hear his victims' screams. * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Phoebe / Levitate / Herself / Manor * Piper and another Furie smoke into the manor. * Phoebe / Levitate / Herself / Manor * Paige / TK-Orbs / Lamp / Manor * Cole throws two energy balls at the furies. * Paige / TK-Orb / BoS / Manor * Cole materializes an energy ball in his hand. * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Piper and Paige / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Piper and Paige / Mausoleum Spells # Piper scrys for evil. # Paige casts the Vanishing Spell on Billie to clear up his acne. # It's insinuated that Paige cleared up Lila's credit report. (unseen) # Paige casts the To Promote a Compromise spell on the man on the phone. # Paige casts the Instant Karma Spell on Donnie. (unseen) # Paige says she cast 5 spells at work. # Phoebe casts the Spell Reversal Spell. # Phoebe tries to scry for Piper but it doesn't work. # Phoebe and Paige cast the To Call a Lost Sister spell. Spell Reversal Spell :Write down the spell on a piece of paper, roll it up and light it from a white candle. ::Guided spirits, '' ::''hear our plea, ::''annul this magic, '' ::''let it be. To Call a Lost Sister :Power of the sisters rise, :course unseen across the skies, :come to us who call you near, :Come to us and settle here. :Blood to blood, :I summon thee, :blood to blood, :return to me. Book of Shadows # The Succubus page is before the Instant Karma Spell. Demon in Black :He could incinerate human flesh with his eyes. Instant Karma Spell :To make a demon feel :the pain he inflicts. ::Let cruelty pain ::And evil ways ::Follow this villain ::Through all his ways ::Reverse the torment ::He creates ::To turn on him ::A crueler fate. Vanishing Spell ::Let the Object ::of Objection ::Become but ::a Dream ::As I cause ::the Seen ::To be Unseen To Promote a Compromise Witch-Whitelighters * Paige: scatterbrained; witty; likes to read; has student loans; parents died; Magical Creatures # Furies: they don't freeze; "dog-faced women from hell"; they punish evil-doers and they have no temperance as they'll go after a shoplifter as soon as a murderer, and they take great pleasure in the kill; When they focus their thoughts on you, they force you to hear the cries of all your former victims; fury smoke kills bad guys but in good guys it looks for a portal of unexpressed fury and it builds until it consumes your humanity and it turns you into a fury; when becoming a fury your finger nails are the first to convert (however you are able to smoke victims and teleport; vanquished by Cole. Other Characters * Lila, Paige's co-worker; credit report is worse than Paiges; rumored to be dating Billy * Billy, Paige's co-worker; loses Donnie's mail often; sweet-hearted; rumored to be dating Lila * Donnie, Paige's jerk co-worker; sexual-harassment; dirt-bag; after getting talked to from leo he changed his ways; nervous laugh; Evil Beings # Demon in Black, vanquished by Piper; green blood; # Cole fought off 3 Demon Bounty Hunters (unseen) Magical Notes ;Orbing is a fear response.